deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceoxal/My Honest Top 10 WORST Death Battles
Honestly, is it just me, or is Death Battle going to shit? Sure, there can be some diamonds in the rough, but there is a lot of dirt in between. I'm currently just going to list the worst Death Battles, just to share my opinion. Please remember that this is my opinion, and I am not trying to enforce it. Dishonorable Mentions Meta vs Carolina While most think I would put this one down in there, I would rather not. Even though I disagree with the result and it was obviously another one of those Rooster Teeth ads turned into an entire thing, I'd rather not. Chuck Norris vs Segata Sansiro You know, I honestly considered putting this one on due to how it thinks "Badassery means unstoppability!!!111one" and the fact that it pretty much pushed the long awaited Unicron vs Galactus into nothingess, but the fight was decent, the animation was good, and I actually got a few suprising keks out of it. Pokemon VS Digimon Even though the fight was decent in result and the jokes were fine, it felt like it was rubbing salt in the wound for Pokemon fans, the animation was bad at points, the acting was terrible, and Tai pretty much was OoC for the whole fight. Really, it was just as bad as I thought it would be, but not as bad as the rest. NUMBER TEN Hear me out. Even though I think that Goku could beat Superman, just fucking hear me out for one minute. There are so many ways Goku could beat Supes in this fight. God form allows him to pretty much succ away Superman's energy, making him weaker as the fight goes on. Along with that, they specifically used Post-Flashpoint supes, who was far weaker then good ol Goku could ever be. The animation was all over the place, and it was too unhype for a fight. NUMBER NINE Let me just be honest here... I never found this fight funny or did it ever have good research. Ever. That's it. I'm not puting up with this mess of a fight. TAKING MY KIDS AND LEAVING SAY GOODB- "Sir you can't leave now you're supposed to do this. WELL WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE? I CAN'T MAKE FIGHTS FOR SHIT BUT I COULD CERTAINLY MAKE BETTER THEN THE REST. "Well, I'll just lock the door so you can't leave..." NUMBER EIGHT Where do we start with this one? There was terrible research, the fight was REALLY unfunny, the ending was terrible, it pretty much was "WE GIVE CLOUD NOTHING BUT GIVE LINK FUCKING EVERYTHING BECAUSE IT'S OUR RULES BITCH" and the animation, dear fucking lord, the animation. NUMBER SEVEN You know, this fight seems to me to be a perfect creation of Pokemon's fandom's rage. IF YA SUCK. The fight was all over the place, the ending was unfunny, and I just had one question... Why? NUMBER SIX ... Fuck. This. FIGHT. The animation was terrible, the attacks made looked like they never mattered, it was a blatant bias towards MLP, broke their own rules, and was pretty much the same situation as Link Vs Cloud, except this time they only gave Cloud one version of him which was really weak in comparison to the far stronger character. NUMBER FIVE What? What even was this fight? The animation was shit, the result was bad, this was just another kick in the balls for Shadow's fanbase, the voice acting was all over the place, the downgradings of Shadow they give him, the massive bias they give Mewtwo without Mystery Dungeon, and the SPOON. WHAT WAS THE SPOON? On top of that, the fucking ending was spoiled before it even came out, by Ben himself no less. NUMBER FOUR I had a huge talking with some friends who shall not be named, and we all agreed that this fight was utter horseshit. Night Terror was just Nightmare but slightly tinted red and with wings, Inferno was a badly changed Cinder, and the ending was disagreeable. There would be absolutely zero ways for Guts to survive. Nobody to help him take the armor off, his own sword would become the new Soul Edge, and the fact that Nightmare could just reform, meaning that Guts would have no way to truly end the fight, meaning he either dies, or he becomes the new Nightmare. NUMBER THREE At first, while I was hyped for this episode, I kept on getting less and less hyped. It was filler just so Kirby vs Buu could be made, and Deadpool wasn't really funny at all. While the fight had good animation, it was terrible, and they obviously shouldn't have used Dreadpool's sword that cancels regeneration. The fight was just terrible in my opinion, and started my second thoughts on the series. NUMBER TWO I am nearly done here. But why? You remove most weapons that Bowser and Ganondorf have, and don't even use swords for Ganondorf. The entire fight was contrived, and they obviously misunderstood what Gohma even was. Then the entire research team disagreed, and you can see how I hated this fight. It was just terrible, and I sure as hell hope nothing of this magnitude of terribility ever shows up agai- OH FUCK OFF. NUMBER ONE You all know what you're expecting. Let's be honest, I am not one known to like this fight. At all. In fact, I actually unsubscribed after watching it. I couldn't find anything good with it. The fight was just massive shilling and downplay in so many ways. Well, here it is. WHAT IS THIS FIGHT? First, we get Yang acting like a total bitch and being 99% OoC. Then we get "SEMBLUNC = ULTEMUT HEX" according to Rooster Teeth, then we get one of the most disliked fights, then we get one of the dumbest ways to fight, then we get a massive downplayment for Tifa, and THEN we get a "HEY LOOK AT THIS OTHER SERIES" type of thing which then proceeded to make fun of the fanbase! What else is there to complain about? A lot of people I know complain about it. You can't take a MCB character and put them against a SS-level character and expect the underdog to win because you get paid to do so. It's now how it works. And now, I present to you, my own version of it. FIGHT! Yang is punched once by Tifa. Yang fucking explodes because you can't expect her to survive a single hit against a character of such power. 'K.O.! See what I'm talking about? This is how the fight would've gone down. There is no way to decide. This is just the worst in my opinion. And now, I'm out. Category:Blog posts